in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Brainiac Maniac
Written by: Redfork2000 & CaptainRustbolt21 Plot When Alan discovers that Red Fork has a small cousin called Red Spoon, he sees it as an opportunity to force the Red Crystals into surrendering. However, appearances are often deceiving, and Alan will soon realize that this small pony isn't as easy of a target as he once thought. Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Captain Red Shell * Blast * Alice * Tommy * Red Spoon * Alan Robertson * Tom/Bronze Cog * Windy Cloud * Lucy Light/Starshine * Fearmaster * Morning Glory * Grim Shadow Story During the beautiful dusk within Echo Creek, as stars begin to shine through the sky, Alan Robertson, owner of HyperTech Industries, is seen wearing his signature white and blue suit with a blue scarf. He begins to approach the front door of Red Spoon's restaurant before stopping to admire the establishment. * 'Alan: '''Hm... Well, I have never been to this all-you-can-eat restaurant (pulls out his phone) and the reviews of this firm do speak very highly of it. ''He puts away his phone and finally enters the restaurant. It doesn't seem very busy as of right now, with only a few guests sitting in tables and booths. Walking near the counter, he taps on the bell to get ahold of the attention of a waiter. He then sees a waiter come towards him and help him to a table. When asked for his order, Alan askes for a filet mignon, wrapped in bacon and cooked medium-well, with a bowl of cottage cheese as a side dish. When his order was done and the waiter was gone, Alan waits patiently for his order to come. '' ''During that time, Alan notices that out of all of the other tables and booths of this establishment, he saw one, insanely large table right smack dab in the middle of the dining area; it's probably about ten times the normal diameter of a regular table. Weird... '' ''As Alan was looking at the strangely huge table, he saw a small, red pony come and deliver Alan's order. * 'Red Spoon: '(placing Alan's food on the table) Enjoy. Alan kinda leans back in surprise of seeing this little foal serving him food and sounding mature about it. Before Red Spoon left, Alan spoke up. * 'Alan: '''Um, aren't you too young to be working in this establishment? * '''Red Spoon: '''Well yes, yes I am. At least that's what almost everyone says. But I fulfill every requirement the government recommends, and besides, I have a pretty good lawyer, so everything's okay. ''Alan narrows his eyes, unconvinced. * 'Alan: '''Would it be rude to say that I don't believe your claims? * '''Red Spoon: '''Well, you wouldn't be the first one to say so. I'd love to stay and explain all the details of it, but I have more customers to attend, so if you excuse me I'll be heading back to the kitchen. Enjoy your food. ''Alan sees Red Spoon leave back to the kitchen before turning to look at his filet mignon. As the juices of the tenderloin made the food glisten, he grabs his knife and fork and cuts a piece of the mignon. Looking at it for a second, Alan makes sure no one is looking at him before he proceeds to lower his scarf, revealing his mouth. Moving the slice of meat closer to his face, he readies himself to open his mouth and eat this delicacy... Unfortunately, before he can, the Red Crystals arrive in the restaurant. They all sit down at the large table Alan had seen before. Red Spoon then comes to take their orders, before heading back into the kitchen. As they sat there, casually chatting with each other and talking about Bright Spark's defeat like it's nobody's business, Alan glares at the heroes, recognizing their involvement in the Dr. Zack/Mr. Red ordeal and evading their deaths at the hands of his highly-skilled Purple-Ops. '' * '''Red Fork: '''That pony never learns, does he? * '''Blue Ocean: '''Yeah. And he isn't even getting much better at his evil plans. * '''Blast: '''I think his last rightfully good plan was when he polluted the forest with his huge factory. * '''Alice: '''And not even that one was all that effective. * '''Captain Red Shell: '''I think we should focus on the more dangerous villains. You know, like that alien gem. * '''Tommy: '''You mean Cosmos? * '''Alice: '''Well, that robot he brought with him was nothing to sneeze at. * '''Blast: '''We do need to prepare for that.Category:Stories '''Alien gem?' he thought, intrigued. Interesting... He tries to keep his attention on their conversation when he finally took a bite of his filet mignon. It was DELICIOUS. It was perfectly cooked, it tasted fresh, and the juices and spices were just right! He briefly cracks an uncharacteristic smile before shaking it off and continuing to eat his delicacy, paying his full attention to the Red Crystals. Meanwhile, Red Spoon arrived at their table to give them their food, and Red Fork started to devour his way through a bunch of different dishes, eating like a pig. * 'Blue Ocean: '''You may want to consider improving your manners soon. * '''Alice: '''That wouldn't be a bad idea... * '''Red Spoon: '''Well... enjoy your food, guys.Category:Stories by Redfork2000 ''Alan reacted very negatively when Red Fork starts eating like an absolute slob; he lifted his arm near his face and pulls his food closer to him just so he and his delicacy don't get covered in whatever tiny bits of the food this gluttonous pony didn't eat. Making an audible growl when he didn't stop immediately to realize his actions, Alan spoke up. * 'Alan: '''Sir! Please use proper manners. There are people here who are trying to EAT! ''The Red Crystals all stop talking or eating, and look at Alan. * 'Red Fork: '''Sorry... * '''Blast: '''Oh dear... * '''Blue Ocean: '''I told you Red Fork... * '''Red Fork: '''Yeah... * '''Alan: '''My word, is everyone even comfortable with the likes of you with that behavior? I don’t suppose you act like that in every dinner date! ''At this point, Alan is kinda causing a scene in the restaurant. However, he was too angry at them to notice the unruly behavior. Whoops.Category:Stories by CaptainRustbolt21